A Fishpuppy's Birthday
by Steelsong
Summary: Beka gets drunk on her birthday. Rosto helps her when she's in trouble. My little BekaRosto pairing.


This is my little thing on Beka and Rosto. Every one has their own ideas of how these two will get together. This is mine. Note that this is not from her journal. This is just kinda… you know… happening.

Disclaimer: If I was so smart to come up with characters like these, I would probably have higher grades.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Crookshank told him to see her killed. He always carried out Crookshanks wishes, even if it _did _mean killing a Puppy. As he belted his dagger, blood thirst overcame him. Only Rebaka Cooper could quench it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Beka sighed as she stood up. The room was spinning. She knew she had drunk too much, but it _was_ her birthday. She took a step and almost dripped, grasping the bar table for balance.

Rosto grinned. "Had a little too much, eh, Fishpuppy?" he teased lightly.

She glared at him, though inside she couldn't help but grin at the very fact that he was talking to her. Kora and Ersken stood up. "We ought' to be off all. We've got stuff that we got to attend to," Kora said giving a sheepish grin to the crowd.

Rosto rolled his eyes. "No time to get all giddy on us, dear hedgewitch," he said.

"And why not?" Kora retorted.

"Because at the look of it, it will take all of us to get Beka home," he answered smoothly.

Beka scowled at him. "I'm fine, Master Piper. In fact, I'm going to go home."

"Already?" he said mischief in his eyes.

"I'm not used to being up till one in the morning on my off day," she retorted.

"Fine, fine," he gave in. "But you do have your baton, right?"

She finally got the room to stop spinning enough so that she could take a few steps towards the door. "Of, course I do."

He smiled. "Then suet yourself, Puppy. I've got a few things to clear up here before I go."

Beka nodded and followed Kora and Ersken out the door, though they were well on their way to the lodging house by the time she herself got out of the bar.

Making her way home through the dark streets was difficult. Every few minutes she'd have to stop and close her eyes. Perhaps, she thought, I should have waited for someone else. But she hurriedly dismissed the idea; she was a Dog. She could take care of herself.

She sighed when she was only two minutes away from the lodging house and her stomach flipped. Quickly, she ducked into an ally to vomit. The darkness closed around her, and she felt very alone.

"Well, isn't my lucky day?" a voice taunted when she was done. Beka whipped around, baton ready. A man was standing there, blood lust in his eyes. "He wished you to be murdered and raped. I thought I'd be lucky if I could pull off the murder, but life is good when you can find a drunken Puppy. Now I can be sure to pull off Crookshank's full wishes." He pulled out a dagger.

Beka blinked. She was not up for a fight now. He moved; she blocked. A grin spread across his face, sending ice through her body. "Still got something in you, I see," his vile voice said. Then, finding her off guard kicked her hard in the stomach, causing her to drop her baton.

He twisted her around firmly, grasping her arms as he did so. He began to touch her all over. She blinked; what could she do? Her mind tried to formulate a plan, but it couldn't. She felt her stomach churn again. "Now don't throw p on me while I…" his voice stopped abruptly with a gasp. She could feel him sink to the ground.

She turned around to see Rosto starring at the dead man, his dagger embedded in the man's back. Then his attention averted back to her. Beka pulled in a ragged breath and began to sink to the floor. Rosto reached forward and caught her, pulling her to him and away from the assassin. She leaned on him; never before in her life had she been so happy to see someone.

Rosto held her close. He had almost been too late. He heard whisper his name. He looked down at her and placed a hand under her chin. Gently he tilted her face up to look at him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, though she still trembled within his arms. "Rosto how did…" her voice was cut off by his lips on hers. The kiss was light and sweet. He gently pulled apart before returning. She felt herself melt against him. This wasn't like the last time he kissed her. This time he seemed to be looking for some reassurance from her. What reassurance she didn't know.

Whatever it was, he must've found it, because he pulled away to look into her eyes. His own were filled with something that she didn't recognize, something that she never saw before.

"Beka," he whispered. Her stomach flipped again. She turned away from his hold and vomited again. She could feel his hand gently stroke her back.

When she was done, she straightened and wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't want you to have to see me like that."

Rosto shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, Beka. Come on. I'm taking you home."

She nodded, unable to protest. As she took a step, the ally began to spin again. She could feel herself begin to fall again, but Rosto held her firmly. She felt him scoop her up in his arms. About to protest, he shook his head.

"No, Beka," he told her. "You are obviously in no condition to walk, and I need to make sure my Fishpuppy gets home alright."

She sighed. Even now, he still managed to tease her. They walked up the stairs to her room. Rosto got her key out of her pocket and opened her door. By the time he set her on her bed she was already half asleep.

"I'll leave you to sleep now," he whispered, but she gripped his hand.

"Don't go," she whispered, clutching him.

He glanced down at her, "Beka, you're drunk."

She scowled. "I noticed."

He grinned.

"Kiss me again," she whispered.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Please."

He sighed and bent down to give in o her command. Her lips felt so right that he lost it. He laid down on the bed next to her and pulled her to him.

"Are you still capable of giving straight answers?" he asked.

"I think," she responded.

He pulled in a breath, "Beka I think I love you. I want you to be with me so much. Will you please think about it? I promise to break off all my other… relationships. I will treat you right."

Beka looked up into his eyes. He seemed so sincere. Even in her drunken state, her mind protested. He was the Rough! But he said he would treat her right, and she didn't think he was lying.

"Yes, Rosto. Yes," was all she could get out.

He grinned a grin that spread across his whole face. Lightly, he knelt down to her face and kissed her lips lightly. When they pulled apart, she was asleep.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Beka. Sleep well."


End file.
